First Birthday
by Emo Headphonez
Summary: LuluRolo/Fluffy -- Because Rolo never gets enough looove, I decided to write this. Basically, it's just Rolo's thoughts on his first celebrated birthday and when he got the locket -- Oneshot


A/N: Well, I'm (Envy) uploading this at the risk of being hanged by Dojo because she doesn't like Rolo~

I have no idea where this came from, honestly. It might of come to me when I was watching Rolo diiie. And his locket opened. And I cried. Bah.

Anyways, Rolo from AF, hope you enjoy this~

Disclaimer: I DOESN'T OWN CODE GEASSSS. MY GOD.

* * *

"Good night, Rolo~!" The president called, waving from her position on the hard wood table. "And remember! Happy Birthday!"

"Good night and happy birthday!" The other two, Shirley Fenette and the blue haired male, Rivalz echoed, and smiled.

The short haired brunette smiled lightly. "Thank you, everyone." His violet eyes held a slight trace of genuine happiness, meaning he didn't care much. It was just a birthday, a thing that passed every year. He never usually celebrated with whoever he was stuck on a job with, so this was different. Still, though, he didn't care too much. "Good night." His eyes then fell on a certain raven haired boy, and he blinked. "Coming, nii-san?"

Rolo's voice seemed to shock Lelouch out of his thought, since he looked like a startled feline at first. Then he nodded and stood up. "Of course. Good night, everyone." Standing up, he headed out of the door with Rolo right behind him.

_Still no traces of him remembering anything about him being Zero, nor Nunally. Good._

Silence hung thickly in the air as the two went back to their dorm. Really, what could the two talk about? It's not like Rolo was a great conversation starter, since he wasn't exactly..."social". And Lelouch? Well, he was-

"So, did you like your party, Rolo?" Amethyst eyes went from the door that was in front of them to the teenager. He just nodded, and smiled once again.

That fake little smile...oh how it was hard for even _him_ to tell the difference between a geniune and a fake one. But at least Lelouch couldn't tell, right?

"I liked it. Hehe, thank-you, nii-san." His mouth was open after he finished talking, as if he was going to add something. Like, _I love you_...but something stopped him. An invisible force, perhaps? The time-Geass wielder didn't know, so instead of looking like an idiot, he just shut his mouth.

The former Zero just nodded, opening the door and flipping on the light switch. Walking in, Rolo took a glance around before taking a deep breath in. Even though this was just a job, he seemed to like this room a lot. It was big, beautiful and just...wonderful. Plus the scent that hung in the air, strawberries, seemed to hang in the air. Especially when Lelouch was in the room...

As Lelouch closed the door, he looked at Rolo and smiled softly. "Would you like the present from me now?" Rolo blinked rapidly, and felt like he couldn't talk properly. Even Lelouch had gotten him a present? Wow...but that's what brothers did, right? Get each other's presents on their birthdays.

Great, and he stumbled. "U-Um...I guess..." Not that it mattered, really. The male had already disappeared into a different room to retrieve his present. Running his hands through his light brown hair, he let out a small sigh before rubbing his temples. Man, this act was getting _really_ hard to do.

"Rolo?" Shaking his head quickly, he looked up and saw Lelouch standing there with something in his pale hands. It was pink, and had a golden design on it. As well, it seemed to be in the shape of a...heart? Blinking once, he approached his "brother" slowly and Lelouch did the same. "Here." A warm, genuine smile. This made Rolo, for some reason, want to burst out in tears. Holding one hand out, Lelouch took the Geass-users hand in his own and placed the object in the Britannians.

Rolo looked at his hand, and just stared at what he saw. It was a pink, heart shaped locket that was just...wonderful. And that's when he felt the lump in his throat, when he heard soft, small words come from his brothers throat, "I love you, Rolo. Good night." The boy looked up just in time to see the other Britannian walk out of the room.

Why was it when Lelouch had said that, that he just felt so…different? Like he felt guilty about his mission all of the sudden, and those feelings of love came to him. Should he feel that way of the one he was supposed to assassinate if he ever regained his memories? The exiled Britannian prince…was just a part of his job.

Yet why did he feel this way…?

And that's when the dam burst and he had now slid down the wall and sat there, sobbing. Tears streaked down his cheek like no tomorrow, and it was a miracle that Lelouch hadn't come back to check up on his fake brother.

"I-I love you too, Lelouch. My brother..."

A small smile crept up on his face, despite the tears and that's when he knew it was real. Genuine.

* * *

A/N: I heart the word genuine in this story. Why?

...I dunno. xD R&R or else.


End file.
